The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2
The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 is a new movie by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It focuses on Spongebob, Patrick, Triton, Mindy and Felix the Fish going on their greatest adventure: Finding King Neptune's crown and save Bikini Bottom from Plankton with the help of "Goofy Goober Rock Extreme"! Plot The movie opens up on Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) and Elizabeth Swann (Keira Knightley) retrieving tickets to "a movie about a talking sponge". SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Triton have a dream of being the Krusty Krab managers and that restaurant is in danger because a customer named Tuck has no pickles on his krabby patty, but SpongeBob, Patrick and Triton manage to save the day. SpongeBob, Patrick and Triton wake up, and happily get ready for the Krusty Krab 2 opening ceremony, with the hope that Mr. Krabs will promote them to general managers of the new restaurant. At the opening ceremony, SpongeBob, Patrick and Triton are denied the title, which is instead given to Squidward Tentacles, due to being "more mature" than SpongeBob and thinking that he's "just a kid" and is unable to handle the task. Severely depressed, SpongeBob heads to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober. There, he eats numerous sundaes with his friends Patrick Star and Triton, and wakes up the next morning with a hangover. Meanwhile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Krabs' business rival, enactes a plot to steal the formula for Krabs' "Krabby Patty" burger; Plankton steals King Neptune's beloved crown and frames Krabs for the crime. Incensed, Neptune crashes into the Krusty Krab 2 and assaults Krabs. SpongeBob later arrives bad-mouthing Krabs, but instead promises Neptune to retrieve the crown from Shell City, a hazardous location known to all marine life. Spongebob must bring the crown back in 500 days (it was originally 3000 until Patrick and Neptune argued it down to 500) or Krabs will fry (during the argument, a new character called Felix debuts). So he won't run away, Neptune freezes Krabs with his trident. SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and their new friend Felix (Twitch Graves) then head off for Shell City. His rival frozen solid, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula with ease. He also sends a hitman named Dennis to pursue SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix and kidnap Mindy. Squidward uncovers the truth about Plankton stealing Neptune's crown and attempts to alert the authorities. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling buckets, disguised as souvenirs, to control the residents of Bikini Bottom, including Squidward, and renames the city Planktopolis. On the way to Shell City, SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix encounter many death-defying obstacles, but their overt goofiness saves them each time. Finally, they approach a trench filled with carnivorous creatures. Before the three admit defeat, Neptune's woodcarver, Cricket, appears to give them encouragement by falsely claiming they are men, not kids. Singing a song, SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix dance their way across the trench with ease, only to meet Dennis on the other side. Dennis reveals he kidnapped Mindy and plans to kill her so she and Spongebob will never fall in love, suprising Felix. Before Dennis steps on them with his giant boot, he is stomped on by a human boot. The human grabs SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix and heads off for his store by the beach, which is in fact "Shell City" itself. (Until the trio return to the Krusty Krab 2, besides the SpongeBob, Patrick, Felix, Triton and the sea animals, the movie is shot in the real world.) Spongebob, Patrick, Triton and Felix now have two missions to complete: Save Mindy and retrieve the crown. When they arrive, SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix find the crown, but encounter a lethal drying-out process which nearly kills them. However, their tears short-circuit the heat lamp, which releases smoke and activates the emergency sprinkler system, reviving them, as well as the other dried-out sea creatures being sold as souvenirs. While the sea creatures attack the human, SpongeBob, Patrick, Triton and Felix take the crown out to the beach. David Hasselhoff offers the four a ride to Barricuda Bay (where Mindy is being held prisoner) and Bikini Bottom, which they gladly accept. At Barricuda Bay, Spongebob, Patrick, Triton and Felix find Mindy and save her. She reveals to Patrick, Felix and her brother she has fallen in love with Spongebob ever since the day they met. During this romantic event, Spongebob and Mindy share a romantic kiss, with Patrick, Triton and Felix watching. They hop back on David Hasselhoff and leave for Bikini Bottom. On the way, Dennis catches up to them, but is struck by a catamaran back into the sea. Back at the Krusty Krab 2, Neptune arrives to execute Krabs, while Plankton eagerly watches. In the nick of time, SpongeBob, Patrick, Felix, Triton and Mindy return with the crown, save Krabs, and then confront Plankton. In turn, Plankton activates the mind buckets. Just as Plankton believes he is triumphant, SpongeBob, Patrick and Felix cherish the fact that they're just kids and that he accomplished a lot in the past five-hundred days, with Mindy's help, use their imagination to play the Goofy Goober theme in the form of an extreme rock song, using their guitars to free Plankton's slaves. Realizing defeat once again, Plankton tries to escape, but is trampled by Bikini Bottom's citizens. Plankton is arrested and incarcerated. King Neptune thanks Mindy and her rescuers for their bravery and unfreezes Krabs, who graciously gives the title of general managers of the Krusty Krab 2 to SpongeBob, Patrick, Felix, Triton and Mindy. In the end credits, SpongeBob, Patrick, Felix, Triton and Mindy are seen doing jobs and chores for Mr. Krabs with 5 oversized Krusty Krab employee hats. After the film's end credits, a theater usher forces the Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and their pirate crew to leave. Characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:2013 movies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Nicktoon Movies